I've got a Cupid love
by bktwin
Summary: He loves her he knows that much. Well actually that's all he knows. He hasn't seen her before. She appears in the curtain of night and leaves before the sun rises. When she decides to finally reveal herself he doesn't know whether to be happy or terrified. Rated T-M. Read and Review.


**Another story I came up with in Spanish. I seem to get a lot of inspiration in that class. But I don't really know Spanish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any part of his awesomeness**.

* * *

"I love you," I said leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too," she responded wrapping her legs around me and kissing me back.

I was in my cabin with my... I guess you could call her my girlfriend. Seeing as we had just got done doing some...activities. But our relationship isn't normal. For one, I didn't know who she is. I have never seen her. Now I know what you're probably thinking. You're sleeping with a girl you've never seen? Like I said our relationship isn't normal. I've pleaded for her to show me who she is for months now. I don't care if she's the most hideous woman ever to exist, I just want to be able to put a face to my affection. One day she started sleeping with me more often than she had before. She only did it to distract me from trying to find out her identity. It has only worked for about five months. I can't help it if she's good at it.

"I just wish you loved me enough to at least tell me who you are," I complained looking at her shadow covered face in accusation.

"Trust me Percy, if I told you who I was you'd run away and never want to see me again," she said burying her head in my chest.

"That's not true, I'd never leave you," I told her truthfully putting my chin on the top of her head.

We cuddled in silence for a few moments. I was constantly trying to figure out who she was. I knew she was a goddess, but that doesn't really narrow it down.

"I've got to go baby," she whispered.

She always did this. She had to leave before daylight came so I didn't see her true identity. She comes by maybe two times a week, but for some reason she's been coming by more often. She only appears to me at a time she likes to call "optimum darkness."

"I'm gonna miss you," I said holding on to her tighter. I never wanted her to leave, it was the worst part of my day.

"I know," she said as I loosened my grip on her and let her slide out of my reach.

"When will I see you again?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to make out her dark figure.

"Tonight," she sighed and I could tell that she was shutting her eyes. "I'm finally going to show you who I am," she said finally giving in.

"You will?" I asked excitedly getting up and pulling her into my embrace.

"Yep, get your running shoes ready," she joked.

I looked down at her and shook my head.

"Ok, I really have to go now," she said stepping on her tiptoes to kiss me.

I watched her leave my cabin and disappear into the night. I played back down on my bed and looked at the roof above me. My limbs shook in excitement. I was finally going to see who she was. The love of my life is finally going to reveal herself. I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas morning, almost afraid that you'd go to sleep. That you'd miss out on the magic. I stared at the patterns on the ceiling before calming my nerves enough to go to sleep.

...

"What's with you?" Piper asked when she saw me after lunch.

"She's finally going to show me who she is," I confessed while tapping my feet on the ground.

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes widened. She was the first person I had told that a mystery woman has come to visit me in the night. I asked her whether or not you could love someone you've never seen before. I knew that I had the first time she and I had made love. She said that people did that all the time. But when I explained my situation to her she thought it was cute. "It's kinda like what happened with Eros and his wife," she had replied.

"Your kidding right," Annabeth complained sitting right beside me.

Me and Annabeth had broken up because she saw me "making out" with Reyna. A few weeks later she moved on and started dating some other guy. Reyna decided to tell Annabeth what really happened because of how depressed I had become. When Annabeth came to get back together with me it had been to late. My heart was ultimately taken by Nightey, a name that Piper insisted that we called her. So to her our couple is not so cute.

"She promised that she would," I continued. "Right after we..."

Piper cleared her throat knowing that it was a touchy subject for Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes teared up and she left towards the Athena cabin.

I looked on as a lump formed in my throat. I just wanted us to become friends again like we used to be.

"Hey it's not your fault," Piper reassured. "It was just bad timing. So if you want to blame anybody, blame Kronos."

I laughed at her weird sense of humor. She waved at me as we went our separate ways.

I walked to the woods and took a seat in front of a tree. I can't believe this is happening to me. She was finally going to reveal herself to me. I wonder who she really is. Will we have good looking children? Would we even have children? Is she want marriage and a family? Or would she rather stay dating for the rest of my life? I closed my eyes and rested my head on the trunk of the tree deciding to take a short nap.

When I woke up it was getting dark. Not quite "optimum darkness", but "the harpies are about to come and eat you darkness."

I stood up and dusted myself off. I turned around and saw a girl come out of the tree.

"Thank you!" I yelled, she had to be the one who had woke me up.

She put a hand on her mouth and giggled before disappearing back into the tree.

I jogged back over to my cabin with a big smile on my face. I sat down on my bed and took a look at my watch.

She was going to be here in another fifteen minutes. I made sure that every entrance was covered and that there wasn't any light peeking in. I wouldn't want her to be revealed sooner than she was supposed to.

I got up and went to go take a shower. The water made me feel more awake and like this was actually happening. I got out when I felt that I had done enough damage to the environment. Man, I've been spending too much time with Grover.

I dressed in the clothes that I had picked up prior to getting in. A blue button up dress shirt with dark jeans. I made sure to brush my teeth and try to fix my unruly hair. When I felt that Nightey would be pleased with the way I looked I exited the bathroom.

"About time you got out of there," she said in a voice disguised like my mother's. I gotta admit that her voice creeps me out sometimes. There are certain things I just don't want to hear my mom say.

She was sitting in a chair that just so happened to be shrouded in the mist of night just out of reach from the light coming from the bathroom. If I just opened up the door just a bit more... No I want her to reveal herself when she's ready.

She put her hand into the light and gestured for me to come closer.

I don't know why just that little bit of skin she showed made me so happy. Maybe it was because that's the first bit of skin that I had seen. I could tell that her skin was gorgeous, just the perfect combination of gold and tan.

I swallowed hard and came closer. I dug my fingers into my jeans and played with the hem of my shirt to keep them busy. I looked right into where her eyes were. She cuffed my cheeks and looked at me with a expression that I couldn't quite make out.

"Promise you won't run?" She asked using that humor that I love about her.

"I promise," I confirmed holding her hands in mine.

We stood looking at each other on opposite sides of the light. I was holding her non-manicured hands and I silently cheered that she was more conservative.

She took a deep breath and began to step into the light. The whole world seemed to move in slow motion. I looked down at her feet and I saw that she had matching plain feet. My eyes traveled up to see the miles of smooth legs that I admit I may have rubbed my face against a few times. Her flat stomach and average sized chest, that I also admit that I've caressed. My eyes froze at her graceful neck. There was always this fear that I wouldn't know which goddess she was or worse, that I would.

I let my eyes travel to see the person that I have loved and cherished for a long time.

When I saw her my eyes widened in fear. My first instinct was to run as far away from her as I could get in the shortest amount of time.

She was biting her lip waiting for me to react.

"Can you say something? Anything?" she pleaded holding on to my hands like her life depended on it.

I shook my head and let go of her hands. The fates had to be playing an elaborate joke on me. I didn't fall in love with her. And I knew for certain that she didn't fall in love with me.

"Do you think this is funny?" I yelled at the sky. "Messing with my feelings like this?" I finished, directing the last part at her.

"I love you Percy-"

"Don't lie!" I spat out at her. I turned to leave the cabin. To get away from this...woman.

"You said you loved me, and that you didn't care who I was," she brought up grabbing my arm and stopping my progress.

"Had I known who you were, I would've known that loving you would be pointless." I yelled back.

"So you're just going to leave huh? I should've known that you wouldn't love me for who I am," she said smiling for some strange reason.

I grabbed her arms making her look at me. "I do love you damn it! For you and your beautiful self, don't you ever think otherwise. I just know that you can't love me. I know that someone had to put you up to this, so you can just play with my feelings," I said tearing up a little bit during my rant.

She put one loving hand on my cheek before leaning in to kiss me. In that kiss she told me that she really did love me, more than I know.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer. I began to feel salty tears roll down her face and I kissed her back deeply.

We pulled back after a few seconds breathing hard and our feelings cleared up.

"I love you," we both muttered at the same time. I smiled as I lifted her up bridal style and layed her down on the full sized bed that I used when it was just me in my cabin.

I got on after and hovered on top of her. She smirked back as she wrapped her legs around my waist and moved her finger to suggest that I should kiss her. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through my damp hair and asked for entrance. I obliged happily. I pulled back and before she could protest I tilted her head back with a slight nudge and began peppering her neck with kisses.

She clenched on my hair when I hit her sweet spot. "Percy," she gasped.

I smirked as I felt her squirm under me and I pulled away.

"What the heck?!" She yelled trying to pull me back by my hair.

I kept my head up despite the enormous amount of power she was using to bring me back down.

"Get- back- here" She ordered while adding godly strength.

My lips smashed back into hers and we both sighed in satisfaction. We pulled away simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to -?" I started.

"Why do you even have to ask?" She said before smashing her lips back into mine. I smirked when I felt her unbuttoning my shirt.

I knew what this feeling is. It's love. Knowing that in the morning she would still be here with me. That I would get to see her shimmering eyes look back into mine with more love than anyone else has ever experienced. I would never have the fear of being alone because she would be by my side. For the rest of my life. That I know isn't going to last very long. Someone was going to come and make sure of that. Maybe I should've thought about that before I fell in love with her. I know how Psyche felt about getting to see her love. The light revealed her lover to be Eros the God of love. But the light revealed my lover to be Hera goddess of marriage.

"Percy?" she said breaking our kiss.

"Yeah?" I replied not really paying attention as I went to kissing her neck.

"I'm pregnant."

I stopped kissing her neck. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. When she looked into my eyes and clarified that what she had said was in fact true my worst fears were confirmed.

I gulped and prayed that this didn't get worse.

"I think I might find a way to divorce Zeus so I can marry you," she added twirling a finger in my hair.

Yep. I am going to die.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I know it didn't have all of the aspects of the Cupid and Psyche love story I only used some of them. Hope you liked it. Read and Review.


End file.
